You Brought Me Back Here to go on a Date?!
by Mystic Dragon2
Summary: Sequel to my humurous fic, Dilandau, meet Elora. Elora and Carol go back to Gaea, and are pretty surprised when they hear the reason WHY they were brought back. Really funny. At least read one chapter.
1. Background Notes

Background notes---  
  
Carol and Elora were both taken to Gaea, at separate times. They were locked in a prison cell by accident with Dilandau, for a week. Even though they had teir *cough* bad times, they had their good ones as well. But when Elora left back to Earth (with Carol) she had no idea about how Dilandau really felt for her. But all that will change, right about. . .  
  
NOW!! 


	2. Where the hell am I?

Chapter One-  
  
Email me at spirit_of_lightning@hotmail.com or leave me reviews because I wanna know what you think.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Where am I?" Carol asked herself. She was in this big fiery place that was, uh. . . big and fiery. Looking around, she spotted someone she knew.  
  
"Hi Mister Dancing-Blue-Tie-Dyed-Cupcake!" she said, waving cheerfully. The cupcake danced on over to her and said,  
  
"Hi Car-''  
  
He was cut off. The cupcake and the scenery immediately disappeared, as if someone had changed the channel on a TV.  
  
Carol found herself in a pitch black room with a huge glowing screen suspended in the air. The screen flickered, and Dilandau's face filled it. He looked confused.  
  
"Is this thing working? Gatty, I thought you sai-HEY!! IS THAT MY THONG YOU'RE WEARING?!?!?!"  
  
Carol nearly threw up. "Okay, stop talking right there," She said, holding her stomach.  
  
"Wha-you can hear me?! She can hear me!" Dilandau said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and what do you want? I haven't seen Mister Dancing- Blue-Tie-Dyed-Cupcake in ages!"  
  
Dilandau blushed. "Well, ya see, I was kinda wondering if. um."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WONDERING?!?!?! OUT WITH IT MAN!!!"  
  
"If you and Elora wanted to come back to Gaea to visit!"  
  
Carol's mood immediately changed. "Really?!?! YEAH!! When?!"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Carol was about to ask what time tomorrow, when she woke up.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Carol immediately called Elora.  
  
It turned out they both had the same dream. Coincidence? OF COURSE IT'S NOT!!! HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ANYTHING YET?!?! I DON'T THROW THESE THINGS IN FOR NO REASON!!!!!!! *cough* now back to the story.  
  
  
  
They both packed bags containing some small stuff. Food, clothes, and, hehe, other stuff. (BWAHAHAHAHA!!) Too bad for them it was a school day tomorrow.  
  
********************************************************  
  
They felt pretty dumb at school. But then again, they ALWAYS felt dumb at school. But they felt even DUMBER with the bags wherever they went. But they would rather not have to resort to Zaibach's supply.  
  
Nothing happened in the morning. But at lunchtime, something happened, Carol sneezed! But if we are talking about going to Gaea, that happened during 6th period.  
  
They were outside looking at, uh. . . at. . . I don't know. I mean, who cares? Does it matter what the hell they are looking at? No. So, let's continue.  
  
  
  
While the rest of the class was staring at, whatever, Carol and Elora skimmed the sky.  
  
"Hey Elora, maybe we have to go ourselves!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't we have to say 'I wish I was in Gaea'?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"One. . . Two. . . Three!"  
  
"I WISH I WAS IN GAEA!"  
  
The class turned from whatever they were looking at in time to see a pillar of light fall down on Elora. They felt themselves begin to rise. They grinned at each other, and quickly pulled out water balloons from their bags. They dropped them on the kids below. At least the one that were annoying. They laughed as they felt themselves being hurtled into space.  
  
**************************************************  
  
They landed softly in a meadow full of flowers, sunshine, happy animals, and roses. HA! They wish.  
  
They really landed in an over ground sewer. If by chance they HAD landed in that meadow, Elora would've borrowed a flame thrower from Dilandau and reduced it to ashes.  
  
They pulled themselves out of the murky and slimy green water.  
  
Who cares they landed in a sewer? Who cares they didn't know where they are? Who cares a pack or rabid wolves was charging at them? They were in Gaea! Wait a minute, rabid wolves?  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Elora and Carol screamed.  
  
The charged at a nearby tree, and threw themselves up it.  
  
  
  
"Where the hell are we?!" Elora shouted. "I'm going to kill Dilandau!"  
  
Carol muttered, "I'm gonna kill him for ruinging my cupcake dream.  
  
After a few hours, the wolves went away. Cautiously, they climbed down from the tree.  
  
"Let's walk that way," Elora said, pointing to a random direction.  
  
"All right."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
They had walked for two hours until they saw a town.  
  
"YAY!! We're safe!!" Elora and Carol cried, hugging each other and jumping up and down..  
  
They heard a growl behind them, and turned to see the rabid molves a few feet away. Happiness forgotten, they took of, tearing towards the city.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
They ran, not looking where they were going. They didn't see the wall surrounding the city. They felt it though. Believe me, if you charged into a wall at 90 M.P.H, you would feel it too. They peeled themselves off the wall, found the nearest entrance, and went in.  
  
************************************************  
  
They were safe. For now. They walked around the city. Finally, they stopped a nearby girl.  
  
"Excuse me, could you tell me where the Zaibach Empire is?" Carol asked.  
  
The little girl screamed, smacked Carol across the face with her doll, and ran away screaming.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
Everyone they asked had the same reaction. No matter who asked, the person would scream, grab the nearest object, smack Carol across the face with it, and run.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Finally, they found a person who didn't scream, slap Carol with something and run away . She just slapped Carol with something.  
  
"Why is everyone running from us?! We just want to know where they are!" Elora said.  
  
The lady immediately stopped screaming. "Oh, we thought you were part of the empire. I'll wake you there tomorrow. Until then , you can stay at my house."  
  
Elora and Carol declined. Just kidding, I mean, what else would they do?  
  
They stayed at the old lady's house. Nothing funny, humorous, or exciting happened there, so I'm not going to bother writing it down.  
  
********************************************  
  
The next morning, the lady took them to a hay stack carriage. They rode to a small building, which turned out to be a Zaibach Recruiting office. They generals flew Elora and Carol the Zaibach Floating Fortress.  
  
Elora and Carol burst in. "DILANDAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dilandau came running in.  
  
"Chesta! Is that you?! GIMME BACK MY TH-oh, it's you!"  
  
Elora grabbed him by the shirt. "Why the hell did you want me to come back here?!"  
  
Dilandau blushed. "Well, you see. . . I was wondering. . . um, if you. . . heh heh, wanted to, go to. . . oh I don't know. . . dinner?"  
  
Elora let go of his shirt.  
  
"YOU BROUGH ME BACK HERE TO GO ON A DATE?!?!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
***********************************************  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
I did it!! I did it!! I finished Chapter One!!! *bows to applause* thank yew, thank yew.  
  
Read the next chapters!! Until then, Ja ne! 


	3. It'd be a shame not to use these water b...

Welcome to Chapter 2!! I have been so caught up in subtitling some of the Escaflowne series that I forgot to keep writing. No, no, but away the tomatoes. I am now.  
  
Email me at spirit_of_lightning@hotmail.com and be sure to read my other fanfics.  
  
WAIT!!! DON'T GO!! I'LL STOP TALKING!!  
  
Well, may not be as funny as the others, but here is Chapter 2!-------  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elora and Carol their own room. A nice change from a prison cell. They shared the room, which was really big.  
  
Two beds were on either side of the room, with a couch and a table in the middle. At the foot of their beds, they had their own dressers.  
  
  
  
"Her Carol, was any stuff ruined?" Elora asked, shoving her stuff into the dresser.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"The dinner is at 8:00 P.M. tomorrow. Are you gonna go?"  
  
"I dunno." Carol looked up from her bag. "What are you going to wear?"  
  
Elora looked up.  
  
"Me! I was going to go naked!"  
  
Elora laughed. "Joking."  
  
Elora rummaged in her bag and help up a plain white T-shirt, a black vest, and silvery black shorts.  
  
"These."  
  
"Looks nice."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Elora reached in her bag. She pulled out two water balloons.  
  
"I still have two left. It would be a shame not to use them."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Dilandau was walking down the corridors. Again. He is ALWAYS walking down the corridors. Walking and walking, what is the fun in that?! Get a life Dilandau! Oops, I'm of subject aren't I?  
  
Okay, so he was walking when.  
  
*SPLASH* *SPLASH*  
  
  
  
Dilandau was soaked. He spun around to see who did it, but there was no one. Then he heard it. That, that. GIGGLING! He knew it all too well.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU ELORA AND CAROL!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
At dinner, Elora and Carol sat together at a huge table. Also seated there was Dilandau, Folken, the Dragonslayers, and a few other important Zaibach people (not important enough for me to list them however). Dilandau was sitting directly across from Elora and Carol, so naturally, Elora and Carol hatched a plan.  
  
*********************************  
  
We interrupt this fanfiction for a brief announcement.  
  
************************************  
  
For those who hadn't read the first book, Dilandau, meet Elora, here is a background not.  
  
Carol= trouble  
  
Elora= trouble  
  
Both of them together+ MY GOD GET OUT OF MY WAY!! RUN RUN!!!!!  
  
********************************************  
  
And now, back to the fanfiction.  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
Just as Dilandau was about to take a bite of steak, he was truck on the head with a pea. He continued eating, trying to ignore the giggles.  
  
He remained calm (the best he could) and stared at his food. He paid no attention as another pea hit him. And another, and another, until.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Elora had finally hurled an entire steak at Dilandau. It smacked in his face so hard that he flew backwards, crashing to the floor. Chair and all. As he picked himself up, there were no giggles. Oh no, they were cracking up. Elora and Carol were roaring with laughter. The entire table was. Even Folken was banging his hand on the table, cracking up.  
  
Elora held out her plate. "Can I have more steak?"  
  
"I'll get them back," Dilandau thought to himself as the entire table burst into a new wave of laughter.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Elora and Carol, still cracking up occasionally, changed into their night clothes, when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
Chesta walked in, looking extremely nervous.  
  
Elora grabbed his shirt. "IF you were peeking."  
  
"I WASN'T I WANSN'T!!" he said, looking even more nervous. "I wanted to know if I could talk to you." He looked at Carol.  
  
"I'll wait outside," Elora said, grinning at Carol. She walked out and in a singy voice said, "oh Dilandau."  
  
'Uh oh, trouble for Dilandau,' Carol thought. But out loud, she said, "What do you need?"  
  
Chesta blushed. "Well, Dilandau is going with Elora, so I was kinda wondering, unless you were already going with someone, if."  
  
"You want me to go with you!" Carol said, praying he did.  
  
"Well, only if you want to, I mean, you don't have to go. I just thought- '' he was cut off by Carol throwing her arms around him  
  
"I'd love to go!"  
  
Chesta blushed even more.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Carol told Elora what had happened.  
  
"REALLY?! You got a date?! She said. "YAY!! A DOUBLE DATE!!"  
  
"Dilandau might not like that."  
  
And evil grin filled Elora's face. "Believe me, he will."  
  
That night, before they fell asleep, they thought to themselves,  
  
'Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.'  
  
If only they knew.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 is finished. Celebration!! Party at my house!! Wait, no never mind. but we can still celebrate!  
  
Be sure to catch Chapter 3, and four, and so on.  
  
New characters, adventures, and pranks in You Brought me Back Here to go on a Date?!  
  
Ja ne for now! 


	4. Wild charging hippos, beatdowns, and the...

No way, could it possibly be? YES!! IT IS!! IT'S CHAPTER 3!!!!!!  
  
Here it is, below this post-script. WHY ARE YOU WASTING YOU'RE TIME READING THIS!!?!?!? READ THE ACTUAL STORY!!!! WHAT?!?! STILL HERE?!?!?! All right fine. I will stop talking now. Damn you pedestrians. (All right, so that makes no sense. LIVE WITH IT!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Elora and Carol both woke up early the next morning.  
  
"Today's our date, today's our date!"  
  
They threw on some clothes and walked around the ship.  
  
"When will breakfast be served?" Elora asked.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go check to kitchen," Carol said.  
  
Luckily the two had watched Escaflowne enough to know where most of the ship lead. (You can see they have no life. KIDDING!! KIDDING!!)  
  
Elora and Carol walked, and walked, and wal-oh, you get the idea.  
  
They didn't, however, notice Dilandau dash into their room once they were out of sight.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
They checked the kitchen. Breakfast wasn't for another hour.  
  
"Let's talk about our dates!" Elora said.  
  
"Let's talk about metal!" Carol said.  
  
"Metal?"  
  
"Yeah! There are so many types of metal. Titanium, titanium alloy, lead, steel."  
  
  
  
'Okaaaaaaay,' Elora thought to herself. Out loud, she said,  
  
"Let's just stick with dates."  
  
To make a long story short, he did.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
For half an hour, they sat on their beds talking about what they hoped would happen tonight.  
  
"Let's go eat breakfast now," Elora said, getting up.  
  
They climbed out of bed, and began slipping and sliding around.  
  
"AAAAAAAA!" Carol cried, as her arms flaid helplessly. Elora and Carol slid around for a few more seconds, and then crashed painfully onto the floor.  
  
"HEY!! Someone put vegetable oil on the floor," Carol said.  
  
Elora half ran, half slid out the door. Carol half ran, half slid after her.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Dilandau was still sniggering to himself when he heard a noise. He turned just in time to see Elora and Carol shooting towards him. Elora rabbed him and pinned him against the wall.  
  
"You reminded my of the one Phantom Moon TV show I say once," Dilandau said.  
  
"How," Elora growled.  
  
"On the show, it showed clips of wild hippos charging at me also."  
  
With a yell, Elora and Carol flung themselves at him and began beating the crap out of him.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
At breakfast, Elora had hurled an entire waffle at him. He ducked, so it hit the wall behind him. But he didn't duck in time for the syrup bottle. That crashed against his head, knocking him out.  
  
A few minutes later, he regained consciousness.  
  
Elora was really excited about going on a date with Dilandau, even though she didn't tell him that. She didn't want Dilandau giving himself TOO much credit. Carol, however, openly expressed her happiness. Quite often she would hug Chesta and say, "I can't wait for tonight!"  
  
"Chesta turned 17 different shades of red one time," Elora later told Carol.  
  
At 5:30 P.M. they were both ready for their date. Elora had wore the clothes she showed Carol. Carol herself was wearing this red and black dress skirt combination. Both wore their hair down, which they had spent hours brushing.  
  
  
  
They sprayed their 99 cents store perfume on, chocked, and realized they smelled better without it. They borrowed some from a female Zaibach instead.  
  
Chesta and Dilandau, in their own rooms, also got ready.  
  
Chesta was exteremly nervous, but happy that Carol was so enthusiastic about going on a date with him. He rarely had dates, and really likes Carol. Dilandau was also really excited. Over the days Carol were gone, he had really missed her. Her slaps and all.  
  
********************************************************  
  
They all gathered in a small air ship. Dilandau, Chesta, Elora, and Carol were just about to leave when they hears a low voice growl, "wait."  
  
Folken entered. Not hiding his surprise, Dilandau said, "Folken! Why are you going?!"  
  
"Supervision."  
  
No one, not even HIM, knew he would have a date. . .  
  
And so, the airship set off to the restaurant, and their dates began.  
  
********************************************************  
  
************************************************  
  
************************************  
  
that's the end of that chapter.  
  
  
  
Find out Folken's date, and how everything goes along next chapter!! See you then! (And read some of my new fanfics!!!!!)  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!  
  
*whew, forever just to entertain those brainless los-what?!?! Am I STILL ON?!?!? Heh heh, you see, I meant, uh. . . gotta go!!"*  
  
BYE!! 


	5. What a night! Even Folken has a date!

YES!! CHAPTER 4 IS UP!! What? What do you mean you already know that? Ph yeah, you couldn't be reading this if there was no chapter three huh? Oh well, here it is. . .  
  
Chapter3-  
  
***************************************************  
  
******************************************  
  
************************************  
  
They arrived at a huge spacey restaurant. No one else was there but them. Reserved . . . HAHAHAHA!! The tables were spaced very far apart, and the main dining room was HUGE!! The door leading in was placed in the middle of the restaurant, with tall, green, plants surrounding them. They tabled were placed on both sides, all glass and elaborately carved designs. Was gonna be some night.  
  
Dilandau led Elora to a 2-seat table in the middle of the right side. Chesta led Carol to a table in the middle of the left side, not too far from Dilandau's.  
  
Candles were in the center of all the tables, burning brightly. But when the restaurant worker tried turning off the lights, Elora forced them to turn them back on.  
  
"Far too romantic for a first date."  
  
Folken, meanwhile, was sitting all alone somewhat in the middle of the two sides, looking all lonely. (You are supposed to go 'awwwwwww' sympathetically here)  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chesta and Carol were soon in deep conversation. Carol wanted to get up and hug him, but she thought it would be akward. She was falling for the way he seemed so nervous.  
  
"Could I take your order?" a waitress said.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead, take it." Carol said, gazing dreamily at Chesta. She finally woke up, and said, "Oh sorry. Yeah, I'll have. . . uh. . . THAT!" She pointed to a random dish.  
  
"And I'll have the barbecue grilled steak with the side of dragon soup, and. . . "  
  
Chesta then said some foods Carol never heard of before.  
  
"We're in Gaea remember," she told herself. "Naturally, the food will have different names."  
  
The waitress left, and soon came back with appetizers. Soft, warm rolls with butter and honey. They quickly ate them, for hey were pretty good. Okay, so they were really good. ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!! They were great!! Okay?! Happy now??!!  
  
While they were eating, Chesta entertained Carol with storied of his dragonslaying.  
  
************************************************  
  
Dilandau and Elora were also engaged in conversation. Elora told Dilandau about life on the Phantom Moon. Dilandau told Elora about how he became to be the important Zaibach person he was. Naturally, I am far too lazy to write it all down though. (Hey, that's me. Get used to it.)  
  
The waitress visited their table, and Dilandau and Elora ordered. Like Carol, Elora's order was at random.  
  
'A little young for a waitress isn't she?' Elora thought to herself.  
  
After the waitress had left, Elora quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom. Carol saw her run to the bathroom, and, after excusing herself, chased after her.  
  
As soon as their dates ran to the bathroom, Dilandau and Chesta both raced to the boy's bathroom as well. Folken was left sitting there, looking back and forth, all confused.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Carol and Elora burst into the girl's bathroom. They checked their hair and overall appearance, and told each other about how it was so far.  
  
"He is so sweet!" Carol said. "The way he seems so uncomfortable, but still is trying to make me happy!"  
  
"Dilandau isn't that bad when your on a date with him. He is caring about you, and pretty exciting!"  
  
They giggled for 18.5443552 seconds, and ran back out.  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
Dilandau and Chesta met in the boy's bathroom. They quickly told each other how far they'd gotten, wished each other luck, and raced back out.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The boys and the girls both reached their tables at the exact same times. They sat down, and buried themselves in conversation again, until their food arrived.  
  
The food Elora and Carol had randomly ordered turned out to be very good, they discovered.  
  
The waitress came back to make sure everything was all right, when she spotted Folken.  
  
"Why so sad?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I know I should be happy for Dilandau and Chesta and everything, but, well. . . I am kinda jealous."  
  
"I know what you need!"  
  
Folken looked up. "What do I need?"  
  
"A date!" The waitress pulled up a chair and sat down. "I'll be yours!"  
  
Folken looked very surprised but quickly straightened himself out. The waitress looked pretty young. Defiantly still a teenager. She had reddish- blond hair down to her shoulders, blue eyes, and about 5' 1"  
  
"O. . . okay," Folken stammered. He had a date!  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
  
Dilandau glanced at Folken. He couldn't believe his eyes! Folken had a date?! He lowered his voice.  
  
"Hey Elora, quickly sneak a peek at Folken. He is with the waitress!"  
  
Elora glanced back. "That is so cool!! Folken-san has a date!"  
  
"This should be interesting."  
  
The two ate their food, talking and laughing. Elora bean to realize something. They could be having more fun. An idea began to hatch in her mind. (This is the part where you go running into the street screaming.)  
  
And Elora did go running, but to the bathroom instead. Carol, from the corner of her eye, say Elora make the mad dash to the bathroom. She quickly left. Chesta looked sad, but halfway, Carol turned back, gave Chesta a huge hug, and ran to the bathroom. Chesta got a sorta dazed smile on his face.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"You know, when we were causing chaos, we had so much more fun," Elora said.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Imagine how much fun you and I, along with Dilandau and Chesta would have if we were to, oh I don't know. . ."  
  
Elora got her evil grin.  
  
". . . start a food fight."  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"I know we would all have fun, and Dilandau has the money to pay for any damage done. I mean heck, he can burn the entire restaurant down and still be able to pay for it."  
  
So they walked on over to their tables.  
  
Elora smiled and sat down. And, ever so slowly, Elora's hand inched towards the turkey in the middle of the table. Suddenly, she stood up, seized the turkey, and smacked Dilandau across the face with it. (Yes, she hit Dilandau in the face with a turkey in the first story too! I am proud of you for remembering.)  
  
  
  
"HEY!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
Elora shrugged. "Felt like it."  
  
Dilandau grabbed some mashed potatoes and flung them at her. Elor-oh, why am I wasting time telling you about this. You know how it is, a food fight started.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
The food fight had lasted 1/2 and hour. After they paid the bill (which was amplified by the food fight) and headed home. If you call the Zaibach ship home. They were surprised to see Folken's date coming with them.  
  
All of them entered the small Zaibach airship.  
  
"That date was a mess up." Dilandau said, looking crestfallen.  
  
"What do you mean, we had a great time!" Elora and Carol said. Elora and Carol both gave their dates a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"That oughta mess with their minds a little," Elora whispered to Carol.  
  
Carol had a hunch both Dilandau and Chesta were bright red, but they couldn't be sure since it was night. They did know however, that neither Chesta nor Dilandau said a word the rest of the way back.  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
Everyone arrived at the Zaibach ship a few minutes later. As Carol and Elora were heading back to their room, they heard Dilandau say, "Your date can stay in my room or Chesta's room, Folken."  
  
"OH NO SHE DOESN'T!" Elora and Carol cried, grabbing Folken's date and pulling her away. "She is staying with us!"  
  
"No offense," Carol told her. "But we gotta protect our guys."  
  
"You don't mind if she stays with us instead, do you?" Elora said, smiling. But not a happy smile. Hell no. One of those that meant death if you disagree. Dilandau recognized that look, so he quickly agreed.  
  
Another bed was brought into Carol's room, and their night ended.  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
People keep asking why I am not in this story. Well, I wouldn't be very exciting. Okay, so maybe I would. But when you control your own fate, usually you tend to make everything good happen to you. What fun is that. Besides, the only Escaflowne character I would date is Hitomi, but I couldn't for certain reasons.  
  
1. Dilandau wants to kill her, so you can't really let her in the Zaibach ship.  
  
2. Elora and Carol would dismantle her body and mail all the parts to different countries so she can never be saved.  
  
3. WHAT?! You still want another reason?! Reason 2 should be good enough!  
  
Anyways, be sure to read the next few chapters. Check every day or so, because I upload often. And, also read my other fics. I have one out called the Annual Pyromaniac Convention, and am coming out with 2 more stories, which should be out very soon.  
  
1 Barney's Rampage  
  
What happens when Barney's mind finally snaps? Another story out of boredom.  
  
(rated PG-13)  
  
Spongebob Rabidpants.  
  
Gary is bit by a rabid snail. Gary bites Spongebob, turning him rabid as well. So, with the help of rabid Patrick, Spongebob wreaks havoc on Bikini Bottom. BWAHAHAHA!!  
  
(Rated R, because there is a lot of killing)  
  
  
  
Yes, psycho stories. Dun dun DUN!!! I also am considering doing a 'Barbie Dolls that Never Quite Made It' fic. Learn about the Barbie's that never got produced, such as Dirty Slut Barbie. 


	6. Thongs, video camera's, pervs, pranks, a...

Here it is!! Chapter 5!! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! And remember, also read the fics written by MADtv_fanatic because she is my really good friend, and they are freakin' hilarious. So anyway, Chapter 5 which took me forever to type. . .  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
The next day, Carol and Elora woke up, and were surprised to see that Folken's date had just woken up as well.  
  
"There are more like us," Carol said, grinning at Elora.  
  
  
  
(More Carol and Elora's?!?! This is the part where I run screaming into the streets. *5 minutes later* Whew!! All right, I'm back. Woke up the neighborhood, but oh well. Where was I, oh yeah, another one of them. . . )  
  
"So, what's your name?" Elora asked the girl.  
  
"Marleigh."  
  
"Well Marleigh, how would you like to help us pull some pranks on Dilandau with us before we go swimming?"  
  
"No, that would be mean," Marleigh said.  
  
OH MY GOD!!! YOU BLIEVED THAT?! DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD REFUSE?! HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED ANYTHING?!?!?! AAAAAAAAAAA!!! OF COURSE SHE SAID OKAY!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
  
  
Three silent figures crept into Dilandau's room.  
  
"Pass me my constipation medicine," he mumbled in his sleep. Elora nearly burst out laughing. Her laughing immediately stopped when she heard what he said after that.  
  
"Thanks Elora. No, stop that you dirty girl. All right, let's go find a room. . . ''  
  
Elora leapt up in the air and dived at Dilandau. Marleigh caught her in midair, just barely saving Dilandau.  
  
"We are on a mission here," Carol whispered.  
  
They silently unzipped the bag containing Dilandau's hair supplies and gel, placed something in it, and crept silently back out. I smell trouble. No wait, my dog farted. No wait, I don't have a dog. . . ALL RIGHT!! I DON'T SMELL ANYTHING! I LIED! WAAAH!! (Don't worry, I am on medication. Okay, so that is a lie also. DAMMIT!! LET'S JUST GET BACK TO THE STORY!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Back at their room, the three girls collapsed in laughter.  
  
"*Whew!* that was fun!" Carol said.  
  
"What other prank stuff do you have?" Marleigh asked.  
  
Carol and Elora reached in their bags and pulled out bottles, packages, and containers of pranks things, or normal objects that could be used for pranks.  
  
"Wow, you sure were prepared." Marleigh said. She reached in HER pockets, and pulled out some stuff. They all began to put them together and began another plan.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
  
  
Earlier later, Folken, Chesta, Dilandau and their dates were all ready to go to the pool. They ass had bags with the stuff the need. The girls were pleased to see that Dilandau had his bags containing his hair stuff with him.  
  
"I didn't know there were swimming pools in Gaea," Carol said.  
  
"HUH?" Marleigh asked.  
  
"Oh, you see, we're from the Phantom Moon," Elora explained.  
  
Marleigh's eyes widened. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! Whoa, you are from another world! That's SO cool!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
  
  
They arrived at the swimming pool. The girls went into the girls dressing room, and the guys went to the guys dressing room. Go figure, huh.  
  
  
  
Of course the girls wore their swimsuits under their clothes, so they were dressed. But they had other stuff to do. Eeeeeeeevil stuff to do. (RUN RUN!!)  
  
They were about to plan their next prank when Elora spotted something.  
  
"Some sick perv put video camera's in the girls changing room!"  
  
"It was Gatty. I saw him borrowing it from another Zaibach person earlier," Marleigh whispered.  
  
"I got an idea," Elora whispered back.  
  
She reached in her bag and pulled out a shirt. "Where should I put this while I change?" she asked loudly.  
  
"I know," Marleigh said. She took it and hung it over the video camera. To Gatty, it looked like they just hung the shirt on the wall, which happened to be in front of the camera.  
  
  
  
"Well, let's all strip down!" Elora said loudly. She giggled. You could almost here Gatty cursing.  
  
Though they weren't, they made noises like they were taking off their clothes. Occasionally they would make comments like, "My shirt is stuck!" Or, "My zipper won't open, oh wait, here it is."  
  
If Gatty HAD been able to see them, he would have seen that they were really just taking off all their clothes, but they had swim suits underneath. Silently cracking up, Elora pulled the shirt down and they all walked out, leaving Gatty able to see again, but only a now-empty room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
They left the room and stood waiting outside the guys dressing room. Waiting. . . waiting. . . waiting. . .  
  
  
  
Finally, after 13 more 'waiting . . .' they emerged. Chesta was wearing a black swimsuit with the Hawaiian flower print design. And Dilandau was wearing a. . . a. . . Speedo?  
  
Elora screamed for to minutes before she grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"YOU SICKO!! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THERE AND CHANGE INTO SOMETHING LESS REVEALING!!!!! THIS IS ONLY OUR SECOND DATE!!!!!"  
  
Elora began spinning in circles (still holding on to Dilandau's arm) Dilandau was in the air, flying when Elora let go. With a loud CRASH Dilandau landed in the guys dressing room.  
  
"PUT ON A NOMAL SWIMSUIT!!!" Elora shouted after him.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE ONE!!!!!"  
  
Elora stormed back into the girls dressing room, and came back with a swimsuit similar to Chesta's. She threw it into the boys dressing room.  
  
"HERE!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
When Dilandau came back out, he was in the suit Elora had given him.  
  
"How come you're not dressed Folken?" Carol asked.  
  
Folken held up his metal arm. "I can't. It could rust. I'll just watch, you can go."  
  
"Oh no you don't, Folken-sama," Marleigh said, grabbing his real arm. "You can't get out of our date THAT easy. We can go tanning."  
  
She said bye to Carol and Elora, and headed to the tanning room a few feet away from the pool.  
  
  
  
"Let's go!" Elora cried. They all jumped in the pool and were splashing happily.  
  
Suddenly, Carol screamed. "EEEW!!!!! LOOK!" She pointed at Dilandau. From him, a yellow color was spreading from him.  
  
With a growl, Elora dived at him. She seized him and slapped him 12 times.  
  
"YOU SICKO!! HOLD IT IN!"  
  
"But I didn't do-''  
  
SLAP  
  
Carol also slapped Dilandau a few times, and then they went back to the girl's dressing room. You see, the two, with much help from Marleigh, had carefully soaked Dilandau's swimsuit in yellow food coloring. It dried up, but still colored the water yellow. THAT is what happens when girls have too much free time.  
  
After they finished laughing, they told Dilandau and Chesta about it. Chesta began to laugh, but he immediately stopped when he saw the look Dilandau was giving him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
  
  
Marleigh and Folken met up with Elora and Carol an hour later. Hey pulled out the bags of food they brought, and began setting everything up.  
  
"Oh damn, we have steaks, but no grill," Chesta said.  
  
"I got a idea," Marleigh said. She ripped open the package of steaks and took one out. "Folken, hold out your arm." Folken held out his real arm. "No, no. The other one."  
  
Folken did. Marleigh draped the steak over it, and a sizzling sound filled the air. While they were tanning, the tanning lamps had heated up his metal arm. It was hot enough for them to cook the steaks. Marleigh flipped the steak, and then dropped it on a plate.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
The lunch as great. They cooked all the steaks, thanks to Folken, and talked and laughed the entire lunch.  
  
"Dilandau, you should do your hair again," Carol said, in what she hoped was an innocent voice.  
  
Dilandau reached in his hair-supplies bag, and a confused look crossed his face. He pulled out a clear thong (which Carol, Elora, and Marleigh, the three demon girls, had implanted earlier)  
  
Amid the looks of disgust and the roars of laughter, he mumbled something about it not being his.  
  
"We're only playing," Elora said, and gave him a hug. She shrieked and fell back.  
  
"Eeeeeew, you're all ashy!" she said in disgust. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a blue bottle. She tossed it to Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau poured some on his hand, and was rubbing it on his arms when he stopped.  
  
"What the hell is this stuff?" he asked.  
  
Marleigh giggled. "A mixture of nail polish, glue, and food coloring."  
  
Dilandau raced off to wash his hands, which were starting to stick together.  
  
When he came back 10 mintues later, he had washed it off, but all the parts it had touched (his hands and arms) were still blue.  
  
When they finally finished laughing, they gathered in a small ship and set out back to Zaibach.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Next Chapter ? The end. . .?  
  
Are Carol and Elora going to go back? Be sure to read the next chapter to find out.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
CONTEST!!!! In your review for this story, write your review and also include "I would like to be in the contest, my name is ______" and include your name. On Sunday, I will draw a random name, (that person will receive an email saying they won) and the lucky winner will be the star of my next fanfics, The Telletubby Revolt.  
  
The Teletubbies are revolting, and are out to destroy the world. Well, someone's gotta stop them. And that person is _______  
  
  
  
On Sunday (my time) I won't accept anymore. Sorry. Good luck!!!! 


	7. Dammit, do I hafta go back?

Here it 'tis. The FINAL chapter. And for all you persistent beggars, there ISN'T going to be a sequel to this sequels, so please don't ask. Sorry. BUT, there ARE other stories that some of these characters will star in (my character's, not Escaflowne ones) Like Elora is in one that I am working on called The Port-a-Potty of Mystery. Well I'm off subject, so here I the story before you bite my head off.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"Our dates were successful, our dates were successful!" Elora was singing happily, not looking where she was going until she crashed into a wall.  
  
She picked herself up, and all the girls hurled their stuff on their beds. Then they began. . . began. . . PLOTTING. . . No, no. Not to Dilandau this time. But for that perv Gatty, who was trying to spy on them.  
  
After 10 minutes of plotting (they were getting quicker at coming up with ideas then before. Practice.) they were ready. They snuck quietly into Gatty's room.  
  
  
  
There was picture after picture of swimsuit models, bathing advertisements, and mostly naked ladies all plastered on his wall. They all listened closely, and were shocked to see he was listening to the fake sounds they had made in the dressing room. He had his eyes closed, and were making mental pictures.  
  
Now, we all know Elora would've given his head a dent, but you also know how it is. There were more important things to do. First at least. After they were done. . . Gatty better run. (hey, it rhymes!)  
  
Carol snatched a picture of a nearby model (85% naked) and ran. Gatty turned around just in time to see his poster disappearing out of his door. He scrambled after it, shouting, "give it back!!!!"  
  
  
  
He saw the person with his poster dash into the female guests' room. He stopped just in time to see that someone had strung a very thin string across the doorway. He chuckled to himself, thinking how smart he was to notice it in time. He stepped over it, and immediately tripped over another.  
  
Quick as lightning, Elora and Carol grabbed him, while Marleigh tied him up. Then they began to. . . Oh, you'll have to wait to find out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
  
  
Dilandau was wondering why the girls were especially giggly at dinner. He prayed it wasn't because of something about to happen to him. Just as he was about to take a bite of his steak (which he had carefully examined) he realized something.  
  
"Where's Gatty?" he asked. He immediately noticed the giggling increased.  
  
Dilandau pulled out a pocket communicator out of his pocket, and said, "Gatty, get over here now!"  
  
"I don't feel good Dilandau," Gatty said.  
  
"Well, come down here at tell me why."  
  
"But-''  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
A few minutes later, Gatty entered the room.  
  
"I. . .don't. . .fee. . ." he stopped when Dilandau fell off his chair laughing. The entire table was shaking with laughter. Folken was close to tears.  
  
His toenails and fingernails were all brightly painted pink, and he was wearing pink plastic sandals, so the nail polish on his toes showed clearly. He had a bra glued over his Zaibach shirt, and a special kind of make-up the demons--- I mean girls had made, which doesn't wash off. He couldn't take off the bra without ruining the uniform, which were VERY expensive. And he couldn't take off the entire uniform because the bra was glued so tightly he couldn't pull it off.  
  
Trying to ignore the laughter, he sat down. Carol tapped her glass. "Attention, I have an announcement to make!" Everyone still kept laughing. Carol tried again. "Attention!" still no one stopped laughing. Finally, threw the entire turkey at Dilandau. Finally, silence.  
  
"We are going back to Ear--- I mean the Phantom Moon today!"  
  
Everyone was disappointed, but as Elora pointed out, they had to go back to their home SOME time.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
That night, Elora and Carol packed their stuff. They gave the glue dissolver and their makeup and nail polish remover to Dilandau.  
  
"If you give these to Gatty before one week has been up, I will kick the crap out of you when I come back," Elora said in her most dangerous voice.  
  
Dilandau's eyes lit up. "You're gonna come back?!" he said.  
  
"Of course I am. And Marleigh will tell me if you give it to him early."  
  
It was old news that Marleigh was going to stay with Folken from now on. Elora gave Dilandau a huge hug. Carol also said goodbye to Chesta, and gave him a hug. Naturally, Chesta blushed.  
  
"Remember Marleigh, you are going to visit US on the Phantom Moon in a month!" Carol called.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"I WISH I WAS BACK ON MY CHEAP-ASS PLANET!!!"  
  
Naturally, the light came down, and they felt that familiar vortex pull them upwards.  
  
"Plot some more tricks for next time!" Carol called down to Marleigh.  
  
The last thing they heard was Dilandau's shrieks of rage. They vanished, and soon, all they could see was the light. They felt themselves land, and the light started to fade away. Cheering filled their ears. As their eyes focused, they saw that they were in a. . . a. . .  
  
. . .lesbian strip club!  
  
  
  
"MY EYES!!" Elora cried.  
  
They tore off the stage they had landed on and were almost at the exit when they saw. . .  
  
. . . their school librarian doing a strip tease!  
  
They raced out the exit, to find the worst possible thing. Their entire school was on three buses which had all broke down at the same time. All the kids were sitting in front of the buses waiting for them to be fixed, when they saw Elora and Carol emerge from the lesbian strip club.  
  
"No no no no, you see we were. . .'' Elora tried to explain, but no one listened.  
  
"DAMN YOU LIGHT!!!!" Elora shouted at the sky. But Carol and Elora had a GREAT time in Gaea, and they both were sure they would go back someday. . .  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
Be sure to read all my new fics coming out! Go read them now! Go, go! Shoo!  
  
  
  
Also, in your review say 'I want to be in the contest' and I will put your name on a paper, and on Sunday my time, I will pick one of the names. That person will be the star if a new fic, The Telletubby Revolt! INCLUDE YOUR EMAIL SO I CAN NOTIFY YOU IF YOU WIN!!! The Telletubbies are revolting, and YOU have to save them.  
  
Read my others and review.........  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	8. The Epilogue (for those who want to know...

Epilogue---  
  
  
  
There is NO sequel to this, as I said before. My own characters might star in other stories, but none involving this story line.  
  
Carol and Elora DO go back to Gaea many times, and Marleigh, and sometimes even Dilandau, Folken, and Gatty visited Elora and Carol on Earth. All in all, they had great fun.  
  
I am not going to say if any get married, or what happens during that. I'll let you imagine the rest to your liking. Hope you enjoyed the sequel, BYE!! 


End file.
